Peter Parker
Peter Parker is a teenager from Queens, New York. Endowed with spider like abilities, Parker is the superhero Spider-Man. He was only an amateur superhero and internet sensation until Tony Stark, his idol, recruited him after the Sokovia Accords were passed. Biography ''Captain America: Civil War Peter got home to his apartment to see his Aunt May sitting down with Tony Stark, his idol. Excited, Peter asked why he was there. Tony's cover story for Aunt May was a scholarship program. He was really there to see Peter because he knew that he was Spider-Man. Tony had a word with Peter, and used F.R.I.D.A.Y. to show footage of Spider-Man from YouTube. Peter tried to tell him that it was fake, but Tony found his Spider-Man costume. Tony offered for Peter to go to Germany with him, but he said he couldn't due to his homework. Finally, Peter gave in, but used his web shooters to web Tony's hand to the door. He told him not to tell Aunt May that he was Spider-Man. At an airport in Leipzig, Germany, Tony as Iron Man and James Rhodes as War Machine, intercepted Captain America's team. Ant-Man, Hawkeye, Wanda, Bucky, and Falcon had joined Cap's team. Peter, as Spider-Man, was on Iron Man's team. Vision, Black Widow, and Black Panther were also on Iron Man's team. The two teams fought at the Leipzig Airport, with Spider-Man first seizing Cap's shield with his webbing. Ant-Man became Giant-Man, and Spider-Man helped defeat him by webbing up his legs. Iron-Man and War Machine took down Giant-Man by punching him in the face, but Spider-Man was hit by Giant-Man and sent into some crates. While fighting Giant-Man, Spider-Man referenced the Walkers from Star Wars: Episode V – The Empire Strikes Back. A bit injured, Tony recommended that Peter go back home to Queens. In an after credits scene, Peter is in his room laying down. Aunt May asks him who hurt him, and he says it was a guy named Steve, who was from Brooklyn. When she leaves his room, he tests a new gadget that reflects a Spider-Signal onto his ceiling. Spider-Man: Homecoming ''To be added Character traits To be added Powers and abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Spider-Man possesses strength significantly greater than that of humans, enabling him to hold heavy objects and stand on his own battling other gifted humans. In Captain America: Civil War, not only was he able to catch a full force punch from the Winter Soldier's robotic arm with no signs of injury he was also able to casually overpower him he was also able to pull Captain America's shield out of his hands with his webbing while airborne. He was trapped under the weight of a jet bridge crashed onto him, while he was still able to hold it up. *'Superhuman Durability:' Spider-Man is incredibly durable as after being hit by a crashed vehicle he got up mere moments later and acted as if nothing happened, and can hold his own in battle amongst other gifted individuals. At the end of the battle, he only sustained a black eye and some exhaustion, even though he had been sent flying into walls, struck with a Vibranium shield and fell from several stories. *'Superhuman Speed:' Spider-Man can move faster than any earthly creature, with quick reflexes that help him in both hand-to-hand combat and shooting web. During the events of Captain America: Civil War, he was able to catch up to both Falcon and Winter Soldier by web slinging. *'Superhuman Senses:' Spider-Man's senses are beyond that of normal humans, which made it hard to focus on one thing at a time. Tony Stark made Peter's new suit with mechanized eyes to limit his senses and focus them for him. *'Wall Scaling:' Spider-Man can naturally adhere to virtually any surface, allowing him to crawl on walls and ceilings. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Academically gifted, Peter displays an uncanny affinity for science, mathematics, mechanics, biology, and physics. Peter is very intelligent, specifically in chemistry and physics. He is intelligent enough to create a powerful adhesive to serve as a "spider web" and to construct working electromechanical web-shooters. *'Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Due to him being a crime-fighter for 6 months, it can be assumed that Spider-Man has some skills in hand-to-hand combat. Equipment To be added *'Web-Shooters': *'Web Fluid': *'Spider-Man suit:' Peter wears a suit as his superhero alter-ego, Spider-Man, to hide his identity from his enemies, when he goes out fighting crime. Relationships *May Parker - Aunt. *Ben Parker - Uncle. *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Ally and mentor. *James Rhodes/War Machine - Ally. *Vision - Ally. *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Ally. *T'Challa/Black Panther - Ally. *Steve Rogers/Captain America - Enemy and idol. *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Enemy. *Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Enemy. *Sam Wilson/Falcon - Enemy. *Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Enemy. *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 films) **''Ant-Man'' (Mentioned only) **''Captain America: Civil War'' (First appearance) - Tom Holland **''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' - Tom Holland Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *Tom Holland is the youngest actor to portray Peter Parker on film. *Jon Bernthal and Tom Holland made audition tapes together to get himself and Holland the roles of Frank Castle/The Punisher and Peter Parker/Spider-Man. *Tom Holland did a flip in his audition to get the role of Peter Parker. *The Spider-Man costume is inspired by Steve Ditko's artwork, there has been debate on wether or not the suit is CGI. *Unlike other Spider-Man costumes, the eyes on this one squint to express emotion. Gallery ''Captain America: Civil War'' Peterparkercw.png Peterparkercw1.png Spider-man-civil-war-flip-173554.jpg Captain America Civil War 125.JPG Captain America Civil War 127.JPG Spider-Man Civil War.png Captain America Civil War 153.png Spideycw5.png Spideycw3.png Captain America Civil War 169.png Captain America Civil War 170.png Captain America Civil War 171.png Spideycw9.png Spideycw1.png Spideycw2.png Cwspidey10.png Spideycw8.png Spideycw7.png Spideycw6.png Promotion, Concept Art, and Filming Spider-Man_Captain_America_Civil_War_Concept_Art.jpg ''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' To be added Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Agility Category:Characters with Acrobatic Skills Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Category:Geniuses Category:Captain America characters Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming characters Category:Superhumans Category:Characters with Animal like powers Category:Allies